


Just A Little Drunk

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Fluff, optic loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: A chance to write some Wheeljack and Ratchet fluff.





	1. BOOM

Wheeljack hobbled through the medbay doors, leaving a trail of his own spilt energon behind him. His good adial fin lit up a light blue as he muttered quietly to himself.

"Hey Ratch, you in here?" He asked weakly, looking around for the white and red medic. 

Eventually he spotted movement towards Ratchet's office. The other mech had been sorting through data pads, as usual. Looking up towards Wheeljack at the sound of the other's voice, Ratchet's optics filled with a very short burst of worry. Though of course, it was gone less than a moment after. 

"Wheeljack? What in the name of Primus happened? You're missing your fragging leg! And one of your adial fins!" The medic exclaimed, quickly hurrying over to his mate.

Wheeljack squinted his optics to show a small smile. (Though of course he can't actually smile, due to not having an actual mouth.) 

"Well.... Long story..." The Engineer mumbled.

Shaking his head, Ratchet began muttering to himself as he helped Wheeljack onto a med-bed. The medic then walked away to grab some supplies. 

"I-It was a prototype.... I'm not really sure what I did wrong." Wheeljack said, just loud enough for his mate to hear, though his vocalizer was filled with static. 

"Jack, try not to talk, you must have damaged your vocalizer in the explosion." Ratchet replied as he walked back over with medical supplies in his arms. 

Wheeljack nodded slightly as he watched Ratchet set the supplies down on a near by table. The medic then began to weld shut any open wounds Jack had. Wincing from time to time as Ratchet worked, the engineer stayed quiet for most of the process. Every now and then, he'd accidentally let out a small yelp of pain and Ratchet would start saying things like, "Hey, it'll be ok." or "I'm sorry it hurts, but you'll feel better soon." His undamaged adial fin lit up faintly as Wheeljack mumbled to himself. 

Thankfully, Ratchet was able to fully repair him, including his adial fin, and leg. 

"Heh, thanks Ratchet." Wheeljack said as he began to sit up. 

Ratchet smiled and extended his servo. Jack took it and was pulled to his pedes, but Ratchet didn't stop there. He continued to pull the confused engineer closer untill their face plates were barely an inch away. 

"W-wha..?" Wheejack began to asked, but he was cut off by Ratchet closing the small gap between them and giving him a kiss. 

Jack would have happily returned the kiss, though he obviously couldn't. Instead he just squinted his optics happily and brought his helm against Ratchet's. 

"Don't scare me like that." Ratchet muttered as he began to pull away. 

Wheeljack tipped his head innocently. 

"Got it Ratch." He replied.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack is only slightly drunk, right? Probably not.

Eight empty energon cubes laid on the table in front of Wheeljack. He was speaking quietly to himself, his fins lighting up a blueish green color. Turning his helm, the engineer spotted Ratchet, who had just happened to walk into the bar. Standing up, Wheeljack stumbled over to his mate. 

"..Wheeljack, you're drunk, aren't you?" The medic asked. 

"I'm not drunk!" Wheeljack slured as he tried to keep himself standing. 

Ratchet sighed and put an arm around the other's shoulder to help support his weight. The engineer rested his helm on Ratchet's shoulder as he tried to lead Jack out of the bar. 

"Don't wanna leave yet..." Wheeljack mumbled, his normally bright blue optics dim. 

"You've been here long enough, you need rest." Ratchet replied with a huff. 

The two walked down the halls towards their shared quaters quietly, reiciving odd looks as they went. Wheeljack continued to murmur quietly to himself as he raised a servo a firmly gripped the large grey V-shape on Ratchet's helm. 

"Can I tell you something?" Wheeljack asked as his grip on Ratchet's helm tightend slightly. 

"Of course." Came Ratchet's brief reply. 

"I-I love you. I'm not sure if I could ever live without you." Wheeljack said quietly. 

Ratchet smiled, "I know, I know."

"I don't say it nearly as much as I'd like to." The drunken engineer slurred. 

"I should say it more as well." Ratchet muttered quietly. 

Wheeljack fell silent as he continued to stumble back to their room, Ratchet's arm still firmly on his shoulder, and Jack's servo still gripping the other's helm. When the two got back to their quaters, Ratchet helped Wheeljack onto their recharge slab and began to head back out. Wheeljack's optics dimmed as the other fell into recharge. 

"I love you too, Wheeljack." Ratchet whispered as he left the room.


	3. Project With A Little Dino-Love

Wheeljack was in his lab, alone as usual. He was working on a new invention that would be able to help the Autobots to travel long distances much quicker. Since it happened to be such a large project, the engineer had been working on it non stop. He felt so extremely worn out and low on fuel, but Jack refused to leave untill he had finished. 

"Only a few more days." He said to himself. 

It was fairly normal for him to do this. Locking himself in his lab to work on experiments, inventions, and test runs, that is. Sometimes Ratchet would have free time and come and yell at him for doing this, but thankfully that was only every now and then. Leaning back in his chair, Wheeljack sighed and closed his optics for a moment. 

"Me Grimlock think he sleeping." Said a voice, waking Wheeljack up from his accidental recharge. 

"Grimlock, what is it? How did you even get in here?" Wheeljack asked as he opened his optics. 

The engineer jumped and fell out of his seat as he opened his optics to Grimlock's snout in his face.

"GRIMLOCK!" Wheeljack shouted in anger and suprise.

"You Grimlock scare creator!" Swoop screetched, flapping his wings. 

Grimlock stepped back to give Wheeljack some more space.

"Me Grimlock sorry... It just, we worried." Grimlock said in a quieter voice. 

Shaking his head, Wheeljack pushed himself up off the floor. 

"It's fine, just don't scare me like that." Wheeljack grunted. "Now, why are you worried?" 

"You no be around much lately." Swoop said, tipping his head to the side. "You also no look to good."

"I'm fine you two. I've just been busy." Jack replied as he patted Grimlock's head.

Grimlock closed his optics, content as he was petted. Swoop hobbled over on his tiny legs in order to recieve some attention as well. 

"Where are the other Dinobots?" Wheeljack asked as he rubbed Swoop's beak. 

"Me send them to go on training mission. They need gooder accuracy." Grimlock grumbled. 

Squinting his optics to show a smile, Wheeljack went back to his seat and began to mess with his invention again. 

"We stay here for while." Grimlock said as he walked over to watch Wheeljack work. 

"Fine, fine. But be careful." Wheeljack replied. 

Grimlock eventually ended up resting his head on Wheeljack's shoulder while he observed. Swoop perched himself contently on Grimlock's back, and ignored the larger bot's protests. Though after a while, the two Dinobots noticed Wheeljack had nodded off to sleep again. 

"You Swoop guard entrance to lab. Me Grimlock get human thing called blanket." Grimlock said quietly, and the two Dinobots set off. 

Grimlock returned to the lab and pulled a large tarp over Wheeljack and then quietly left. The tired engineer slept peacefully in the quiet solitude of his lab.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter kind of sucks. It didn't turn out how I wanted it at all.. Bleh... Anyways, I hope you guys can enjoy it!

It had been almost an entire two weeks since Wheeljack, the Dinobots, and Powerglide had gone out on a mission. Ratchet was becoming restless with worry. He'd tried to contact Wheeljack, and when that didn't work, he'd tried to do the same with everyone else that had gone. No reply. From any of them... The medic had spoken with Prime, and the Autobot leader had reluctantly told Ratchet what their mission had been. The group had been sent to some old Decepticon test planet. As in, they used it to test new weapons, controlled illnesses, and other war related things. Knowing this had destroyed Ratchet's conscious thoughts. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that something could have gone horribly wrong. At the moment, the red and white medic had finally been able to get some rest, and was in a light recharge. This was interrupted by a static filled comm he received.

"R----t c-n --- e-re me?" The static filled voice asked. 

Ratchet opened his optics and automatically sat up. 

"Wheeljack?! Is that you?" Ratchet asked frantically. 

"Yep. S- --- ca- here -e?" Wheeljack asked

"What? Sorry, the comm is filled with static." Ratchet replied. 

Good, at least he knew Wheeljack was alive. 

"Lis--- t--l Prime -- --ed help!" Was all that could be said before a loud cry of pain sounded through Wheeljack's end, and the comm was cut off.

"Wheeljack?! Wheeljack?! Come on, answer me for Primus sake!" Ratchet shouted. 

There was no reply. Standing up, the medic quickly ran out of his and Wheeljack's shared quaters. 

"Optimus! I just got a comm from Wheeljack! He's in trouble!" Ratchet yelled once he spotted the larger mech. 

Optimus nodded quickly. "We'll head out imediantly. Blaster, you and the cassets get a ship ready. Jazz and Tailgate, you two are coming as well." 

Ratchet looked up at Prime, "I'm going too." He said sternly.

Prime nodded, understanding. It wasn't long before the ship was on it's way. Landing on the planet, the Autobots all raced out of the ship. Now Ratchet could see why the comm link had had so much static in it. From the looks of it, the planet had jamming towers every where.  
*Thump, thump, thump* Grimlock came into view, the other Dinobots close behind. Sludge was carrying a beaten and broken Swoop on his jaws, Powerglide was helping Snarl (Who was in robot mode) walk, as the Dinobot seemed to be missing a leg, while Grimlock was holding Wheeljack in his tiny little arms. Ratchet quickly made his way over to the battered little group and began assessing their injuries while Prime and his group rushed into battle with what ever had done this to the small group. From the looks of it, Swoop had the worst injuries among the Dinobots. The poor thing had had his left wing completely torn off, his optics were cracked, and there was a huge, gaping hole in his chest. The Pterodactyl was losing Energon quickly too. Powerglide had a large slash down his back side, though thankfully it wasn't to deep. The remaining Dinobots only had cuts, burn spots, and cracks in their metal plating. Now, it was Wheeljack that really scared him. The engineer wasn't even conscious. He had huge claw marks all down his front side, large claw marks over where his right optic use to be, his back had a large, deep bullet wound, and he had some smaller, more minor injuries as well.

"W-what happened?" Ratchet asked as he began to treat Swoop.

"Megatron came at us with his Terracons, Predacons, and some other member of the Decepticons." Powerglide growled with an angry glare. 

Ratchet was sure that the jet would be snarling if he had a mouth. Nodding, Ratchet was left to his thoughts as everyone fell silent. The only sound was the faint noise of battle, and the movement of those around him. Eventually he was able to treat the worst of Swoop's wounds, and the Dinobot thanked him for it. Welp, looked like it was Wheeljack's turn. The medic's hands shook as he felt coolant drip down his face plate as he did his best to patch Jack up. He flinched as he felt a servo touch his. Wheeljack's remaining optic was glowing slightly as he looked up at Ratchet. 

"Heh.. H-hey Ratch." He said weakly. 

Ratchet smiled slightly as Wheeljack shakily brought his servo up to wipe the coolant off his mate's face plate. Pushing himself up much quicker than he should have, Wheeljack pushed his face plate against Ratchet's in an attempted kiss. There was a loud 'bonk' as their faces connected. Ratchet chuckled slightly and returned the gesture with an actual kiss. Putting his arms around Wheeljack, Ratchet pulled the injured bot closer. 

"I thought I had lost you." Ratchet murmured. 

"You can't get rid of me that easliy." Jack replied. 

Ratchet noticed Wheeljack flinch as his hurt mate was touched. Letting go of the other immediately, Ratchet began to apologize. Wheeljack looked sad for a moment, but hid it by looking down.

"Don't worry about it." He replied quietly as he layed back down on his back so Ratchet could continue repairs.

Powerglide snickered a bit after witnessing the two have such a "touching" reunion, but was quickly silenced when Grimlock smacked him with his tail. 

"You no make fun of creators." Grimlock growled.

This earned a weak chuckle from Wheeljack, which in turn made Ratchet smile.


	5. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been skipping meals..

"Ratchet, it's been three days! Get moving!" Wheeljack stated, his arms crossed stubbornly. 

Ratchet sighed, his optics dim from lack of fuel, and stood up. 

"Ya, ya.. I'm going." The medic mumbled. 

Wheeljack uncrossed his arms and gently took his lover's servo. He led him out of the medbay, coming to a stop in the Ark's energon room. 

"You need to stop doing this, Ratch. I worry, ya know?" Wheeljack said, breaking the silence between them as he used his free arm to grab a cube of energon. 

"Heh. Look who's talking, mister I'm going to lock myself in my lab for months on end." Ratchet huffed, gladly taking the cube from Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack rolled his optics, watching as Ratchet downed the cube. He was pleased once the medic had completely finished drinking. Grabing the now empty cube and setting it down, Wheeljack pulled Ratchet into a hug. 

"You're the medic, Ratch. You of all mechs should know to refuel!" Wheeljack grumbled, his helm burried in Ratchet's chest. 

"I could say the same for you! You're an engineer. You know just as well as I to refuel." Ratchet replied, gently petting Wheeljack's helm. 

"Love ya, Ratchet." Wheeljack said warmly, his adial fins flashing brightly in amusement as he tightened his grip on the medic. 

Ratchet smiled and kissed the engineer on the helm. 

"Love you too."


End file.
